Missing Hearts
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: when you actully lose your heart to a member of the akatsuki is it the same person who will put it back and still it all over again!


It was a normal day like any other day in Konoho; wake up, eat, train, eat/rest, more training, home. Yep the life of a ninja always training to become stronger. Akira's favourite part of the day though was bedtime, the place of sweat dreams and dreaded nightmares. Her day was retene as usual with a few new technics learnt but her luck ran out when she heard a battle cry, cold metal hit the back of her head with a 'CLANG'. Akira passed out completely not seeing who had attacked at all. Later...when she opened her eyes Akira could see worried acid-green eyes looking down at her. "Are you okay Kiri-chan?" nodding while rubbing her head as she sat up confused. "What happened Zu Za nii-san?" the girl asked softly looking at Zura, she coughed nervously "Well technically I had sent Tobi to get you but...he rather kidnapped you" Zura said with a anime sweat-drop glancing at Tobi who was jumping around holding a frying pan "Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled gleefully.

Zura was Akira's older sister ( by about 5 years) who had made her way into the Akatsuki, the two of them were as opposite as you could get in attitude and appearance. Akira had waist length bluey black hair, amber coloured eyes and slightly smaller than Zura. Zura had shoulder length hair which was red and blond, acid green eyes and very out there unlike her little sis who kept to herself, she was outgoing, not caring about consequences.

"Why did you want me anyway?" Akira asked her eyes narrowing knowing full well that usually whatever her nii-san had planned meant trouble. "Ehehehe!" she laughed nervously backing away from her sister glare "Iwantedyoutojoinourgameoftruthordare!" saying really quickly hoping she didn't catch what she said but alas the younger of the two did for in flash Akira shot up and ran toward the door at lightning speed. But unfortunately for her Itachi and Kisame happened to be waiting as they grabbed the jumper covered arms dragging her back into the room.

"Alright everyone in a circle!" Zura yelled once everything calmed down a bit, the bluenette noticed that all the Akatsuki had joined the circle, some looked grumpy since they were blackmailed umm I mean stupid enough to volunteered to play. "Alright me first" the redy blond head swayed

"Hey where you get that from" Hidan said pointing a the half a bottle of wine Zura held

"umm the ahhh Kiri gave it to me" nodding madly accusing her, Akira just shook her head annoyed and told him it was from the cellar and not his room (you know for that religious stuff Hidan: its not just stuff, d.b.e: oh shut it, let them read) "your to drunk I'll go first, un" Deidara said "Itachi truth or dare?"

Itachi looked up "...Dare *death glares at dei*"

"Goody! I dare you to make out with shark boy!!"

Kis/Ita "WHAT?!"

"You heard me! Now kiss! un"

"NO WAY! NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY" both yelling

"ZETSU! FEEDING TIME" Said Zura fork and knife appears in Zetsu's hands

"Fine!!" They share a very HEATED make-out session

Deidara "o.o I feel sick un -_-''

"WOOOT! You go guys" the sister's cheered

"This is awkward..."Pein face went weird

Hidan started to yell too rude a words Kakuzu started taking pictures to put on eBay thinking of all the money he could get $_$ Tobi got confused and asked Sasori…

"What are Itachi-senpai and fishy-senpai doing Sasori-kun?"

"uh...hugging! Tobi"

Konan *cough* "alright Itachi your turn!"

"hmm?" busy brushing his teeth after making out "Oh! Zura-chan truth or dare? continues to brush teeth "truth I ain't doing nothing like that" still watching the two brushing "Is it true you didn't pass the academy exams until you were 15"

"no, I passed before I started that's how good I' am*hiccup*"

"liar liar pants on fire, yeah you were and I got photo's for proof too" pulling out her wallet "yeah, so at leased I've had a boyfriend"

"you're a slut that's what you are" at this point the two sisters had to be held back; Kisame and Hiden holding Zura and Pein and Itachi holding Akira their bitching and struggling to kill each other continuing until Zura asked/stated this "Is it true your a heartless bitch for real" shock ran through Akira hearing the word heartless, they both stopped the youngest frozen in that her sister knew and Zura's now almost sober mind regretting what she had let slip.

"y-you…k-know Zura"

Flash Back- About a year earlier

It was a B ranked assassination mission coming back from Waves when Team Shinogami where attacked by people in black capes with red clouds. Since they came straight back after the mission to get home before date, much of there charka was gone and hadn't had time to regenerate. Swords were drawn, jutsu's were activated but not much blood was shed. "Yuki h-help" she couldn't fight no more, most of her charka had gone. No longer her legs able to stop the ninja from falling she collapsed "finally, your mine" the last words she heard from what sounded like a teenage boy.

There was his target the Shinogami who had the mask of blue and white tiger, he'd been watching this one particular ANUB for about half a year. She had all the grace, beauty and power, he had to have her and make her his, as a puppet. Sasori steered the ANUB ninja way from the others "Yuki h-help" escaping her lips turning the Kunoichi over

"finally, your mine" he pull out an assortment of knifes he wasn't going to make her a puppet then and there it took time for art. They were just there for a precaution, he looked at the necklace that hung under her shirt on the end of it was a gold and silver ying and yang "Sasori-san there's more coming its time to go, un" Deidara's voice called though out the woods.

Drastic measures were taken, taking the sharpest knife the red head tore though the girls top, bandages and bra in one swift movement making an incision above her heart opening her chest to show the beating muscle. The puppet man pulled out the chakra heart from out of his bag switching them placing his own chakra in it to start it, putting the real one in a wooden box rapped in material closing her back up

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEP" a blond guy yelled seeing the Akatsuki hand on his friends chest; in a puff of smoke he was gone all that was left a bare top, ANUB, mask discarded to the right, the cloth that was once her top half shredded in two. Hinata ran over to her friends' body healing the quick stich left behind Naruto and Sasuke watch helpless to do any thing for there team mate and friend.

There was no major casualties except for the missing heart, Tsunadi was stumped for why the Akatsuki took it and left Akira alive; endless questions with no answers.

End of Flash Back

The familia feeling started in her stomach again it hadn't for a few days, it rose up into the back of her mouth; braking free of Pein and Itachi's hold she ran to the kitchen. Zura follow her sister with Sasori, Itachi and Pein hot at her heels something wasn't right if Zura was worried.

As the four Akatsuki reached the kitchen the scene that beheld them kinda got them… interested, yes not horrified but interested. What they just saw was blood basically pouring out of the girl's mouth. But the sound it made it was metal hitting metal; small bits of iron came with the blood. After throwing up whatever mixture that came from her mouth Akira's legs gave way, her hand clinging to the side of the bench, her older sister's arms around her supporting her now weak fame.

"No heart, eh" leader said in half daze, half thinking

"You just had to be…Damn It, Zura take her to my puppet room I'll be there soon" Sasori walked off

"NO you're not making her into one of your fucking dolls…"

Sasori turned around facing them "I can't do that, she's yours, Itachi will you"

A small sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips, picking up Akira bridle style her too weak to struggle "Itachi you bastard put her down, I' am gonna kill you, you asshole…let go of me Pein"

"calm it Zura-chan, she'll be ok" trying to keep her from beating the crap out of Itachi while following to the room at the same time.

Placing the girl on the table Sasori came in holding a wooden box wrapped in white silk "what's that?" leaning against Zura since she promised not to kill Itachi, well not now anyway. Sasori folded the silk and unlock the box to reveal a beating heart "t-t-that's a heart"

"Yeah your heart I only got time to grab it before the others came" Sasori said monotonal

"You fucking baka you stole my sister's heart, what for?" Zura would have leapt at him if she wasn't supporting Akira.

"I didn't know she was your sister then ok, she was just the blue tigress ANUB ninja from Konoho with emence power that I wanted, yes I did want her as one of my puppets but she's yours not mine…*sigh* now if you please just knock Akira out its hard to do open heart with the person awake" the blondy red head eyes weren't fill with as much rage, sure he didn't know that the tigress was her baby sister but did he know how much pain she went through, the pain he caused for a year the blood her and Akira donated to keep her alive(Zura's donated anomous blood); yes she her self only found out about the no heart thing listening into a conversation between Tsunadi and her parents when she heard Akira was in the hospital _again_ 6 months ago; being in the Akatsuki and all it kinda left her out of the family loop.

"ok I'll see you in a bit Kiri" touching a pressure point that put the dark haired to sleep

An hour and a half later

Sasori came out into the lounge room, some of the members watching T.V while others played poker (Tobi winning which surprised everyone). Sitting down next to Deidara he told Zura that Akira was sleeping on her bed and that she should stay the night just in case.

The next morning her chest felt heavier than normal placing a hand over the partal scar "they say a heart's a heavy burden" her nii-san said carrying in a tray of food

"oh and I though my boobs got bigger" sarcasm clearly hinted, both laugh for a while before getting dressed and eating "I'll take you back home after Sasori checks you heart out"

"Checks out my heart or my chest"

"he's not like that Kiri stop acting like a little kid; he's a sweet guy after you get to know him" Zura snapped, it kinda shocked her, her big sis was taking this personally but she did when it was about her friends or her.

"Sorry Zura" Zura just looked at her sister and gave her a hug.

After the check up they went back to Konoho "I'll see you next time nii-san, just next time don't send Tobi I've got a lump now" feeling the bump where the fry pan hit

"yeah yeah, you just keep that blood in your body I don't think you or I can donate any more blood ^-^" rubbing her arm. Waving bye they took they leave, from sisters to enemy's until the next time they would meet.

Many months later Winter came and covered Konoho in a beautiful white blanket the site was breath taking. Children played in the snow making snowman and having snowball fights while others set up for the winter festival. Having a heart again was wonderful Akira was a lot happier and hadn't through up blood since Sasori put the real one back. Her friendships as well had become much stronger once again going out on the weekends, going to parties even getting closer to one of her oldest mates, Sasuke Uchiha. Slowly they feel in love.

"Hey Akira can I ask you something?" when they meet at the festival

"hm, sure what is it Sasuke?" eating some fairy floss she'd just gotten from 1 of the many food stalls

"umm I…I was thinking would you like to be my official girlfriend?" a light blush laced the just turned 17 year old girls face, they'd been secretly dating for a month now; licking the sweet sugar left on her lips, she smirked

"What about all those fan girls, won't they just be devastated when it gets 'round" coming closer her fingers walking up his chest.

"I' am starting to think your one, who is very good actress" sarcasm in the statement

"Jerk, I'm going to reconsider being yours, since you think you can have anyone" pulling more cotton candy off the stick putting it into her mouth before turned around. Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could go far pulling Akira into a hug.

"Come back here I was kidding, I'm sorry Kiri" he pouted, yes she made him pout.

"Zura was the only one to call me Kiri, but I like seeing you pout it's So cute"

"Sorry, what if I call you _Ai_ instead but calling me cute your going to pay for that" he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss "mmm sugar it's almost as sweet as you" after pulling away to breath.

"Awe that was deep Sasuke-kun…come on lets go find the others" and they went to go find the rest of the gang.

Akira's POV

It had been a few weeks later, thing with Sasuke were going really well. We were getting even closer and got so attached to each other eventually moving into an apartment together; tucked in the corner of Konoho with a view that look over the whole city, it was also somewhere fangirls couldn't find us too.

Well at least I think its going good and I know Sasuke's a bit edgy on a few things because of his past and all but I still have this small felling in the pit of my stomach where he's not telling me something, something important or like he wants more of out of me… nah I'm probably just stressing to much from all these mission Tsunadi's been giving me and him lately, sometimes we only have a few days with one another before either of us has to leave for an important mission again but that's what you get when your 2 of Konoho's top ninjas.

A few months later-

"Babe I' am home, sorry it's so late the mission report took forever… Sasuke" closing the door behind her it was about 11:30 pm, looking around Akira saw clothes scatted all over the place, Sasuke could be a slob sometimes but she didn't remember leaving her clothes lying round. Walking up the hall towards the bedroom Akira came across a candy red lace bra 'that's not mine' she thought *moan* Akira's head wiped away from the lingerie up to the door a metre in front slowly moving her now shaking hands, her heart pounding, she could hardly breath.

Pushing the door open there going at it on _their_ bed, Sasuke and another girl, tears started falling down Akira's cheeks a gasp escaping Akira's lips. The two of them stoped, starring at her in the door frame.

"Sasuke stop hogging the sake" drinking what's left in the bottle the pink haired girl tries to focus on the figure in the hall "who's that, is this a surprise" Akira wanted to yell, scream do something but her voice would not come so she ran, she ran through the apartment and jumped out the window all the while Sasuke calling after her.

"Ai…Akira wait". It was too late he had already broken her heart she'd wish Sasori had never put it back then she wouldn't have to feel this pain, it hurt more than that whole year without it; Sasuke had cheated on her with Sakura one her friends plus she was drunk and he wasn't, _arrogant jerk_. She ran as far as her legs could carry her tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
